Quick-drying rubbing alcoholic disinfectants have advantages typically in that they may disinfect the hands simply by applying or spraying it to the hands, and require no towel drying. Such rubbing alcohol is widely used as covering the shortcomings of the basin method (dipping method). This type of disinfectant is, however, in the form of an alcoholic liquid preparation, and as such often flows over the palm upon dispensing it into the palm, and also in applying it to and rubbing it into the hands. Further, the flown or spilled alcoholic liquid may contact and deteriorate building parts or instruments
JP-4-305504-A proposes a quick-drying rubbing alcoholic disinfectant, wherein the above various disadvantages are overcome by thickening or gelling an alcoholic liquid preparation with a water-soluble polymer, such as carboxyvinyl polymers.
However, the disninfectants containing a carboxyvinyl polymer as a thickener form scum of polymer deposit on the hands after application, and have problems in the feel of use.
In order to improve the feel of use deteriorated with the scum, JP-6-199700-A reports a quick-drying disinfectant gel for hands composed of an alcoholic disinfectant blended with a disinfectious medicament, a carboxyvinyl polymer, and a water-soluble, high molecular cellulose compound.
However, even such a quick-drying disinfectant gel for hands may sometimes form scum, or the moisture may make the gel sticky, so that the desired effect is not fully achieved. In particular, even when the applied disinfectant is dried before airtight surgical gloves are put on, stickiness and sliminess may still be felt in the gloves when sweated.